


392

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gakuen Hetalia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku mengejarmu di waktu makan pagi setengah siang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	392

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU, drabble.

_(Aku mengejarmu di waktu makan pagi setengah siang.)_

* * *

"Kiku-kun!"

Kamu menoleh. Aku tersenyum. Kotak makanmu kauulurkan. Bukan, bukan, Tuan, aku tidak ingin makananmu. Aku menggeleng dan mengerutkan hidung. Lalu kau bingung, dan aku tertawa. Kau heran, lalu tersenyum saja namun lekuk itu membelah pipimu hingga matamu tenggelam.

Nah, itu yang kucari.

"Tidak mau?"

Lagi, aku menggeleng. "Aku cuma mau ikut Kiku-kun. Mau makan di halaman belakang sekolah, 'kan?"

Kau mengangguk. Syukurlah aku tak salah. Lalu kaki kita menapak di lorong dan membiarkan orang-orang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, karena kita— _aku,_ tepatnya—juga sedang membangun hemisferku sendiri dengan kau sebagai bagian lainnya. Tapak, tapak, tapak—lama dan panjang. Sekolah kita tak pernah simpel untuk hal apapun. Termasuk, jalan menuju halaman belakang di mana ada banyak bunga krisan dan pohon sakura yang tak sedang berbunga.

"Mei!"

Aku harus menoleh. Bella tak pernah tak kupedulikan. Harus, harus—harus, karena dia sahabatku. Baik di kelas maupun klub  _oshibana_ serta organisasi utama sekolah.

"Ada undangan yang harus kita bagikan ke sekolah lain! Sekarang!"

Aku menghela napas panjang.  _Harus_ , ya?

"Maaf, Kiku-kun—"

"Tidak apa. Pergilah. Hati-hati."

Rambutku dikacaukan, bungaku hampir jatuh. Aku cuma tertawa.

 _Tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua detik yang berharga_.

Aku menyusul Bella namun menoleh lagi. Kiku masih ada di jalur yang sama denganku. Kiku, Kiku, aku akan ke sana, tentu saja, dan membagi dongeng krisan untukmu nanti, lain kali, ketika tak ada lagi yang menghalangi, ketika kita bisa membangun galaksi sendiri, kaulah bintang pusatnya dan aku pengorbitmu. Oh, atau lubang hitammu? Yang manapun tak apa.

Atau mungkin aku bisa menjadi Betelgeuse. Dan aku Rigel. Kita adalah rasi Orion—sesuatu yang kita sukai sama-sama.

_("Kiku-kun, paling suka rasi apa?" —malam itu aku harus pulang terlambat karena urusan organisasi namun ternyata kau pun pulang latihan kendo terlalu larut pula._

_"_ _... Orion? Namanya menarik._

_Aku senang waktu itu, karena kau tahu apa yang kuketahui.)_

Ya, ya, Aku Rigel dan kau Betelgeuse. Tidak apa, hanya  _tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua_  tahun cahaya, jaraknya.

Aku lagi-lagi menoleh dan kau sudah hilang. Bella sudah mengajakku lebih jauh ke gedung lain.

Mungkin jika aku mengejarmu,  _tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua detik_  sampai.

Tapi ... sudahlah. Ini bukan waktunya untuk membangun dunia sendiri. Kita sedang punya dunia masing-masing yang lebih penting, hm?

Besok,  _tiga ratus sembilan puluh_  dua langkah aku akan mengejarmu dari tangga gedung kelas kita, yang sedang membawa  _bento_ , lalu kita akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang sambil ... hm, menghitung krisan di taman? Barangkali saja jumlahnya ada  _tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua_  tangkai,

... lalu aku akan memetiknya satu.

Dan akan ada hal yang berkurang di antara kita.

Jarak, mungkin?

Semoga.

Ah, undangannya banyak. Masih ada beberapa yang belum disortir, pula. Belum lagi mengantarnya ke sekolah-sekolah yang akan menghadiri festival sekolah kita. Dan itu artinya ... mungkin aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu di kelas sore nanti.

 _Tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua_  menit lagi, barangkali.

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

Betelgeuse dan Rigel adalah dua bintang utama rasi Orion (Sang Pemburu). Betelgeuse adalah bintang alpha Orion (alpha: bintang paling utama dari sebuah konstelasi, bisa pula yang paling cerah; baca page wikipedia: en . wikipedia . org (/) wiki (/) bayer_designation untuk informasi lebih detil). Rigel sendiri adalah bintang beta Orion.


End file.
